


Happy Ending

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, M/M, Massage, Might need to add a few more tags later, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi’s stress has always caused him to have back problems and tension headaches and he’s finally convinced by Hanji to make an appointment for a massage session. He’s skeptical but books an hour with Eren anyway.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FYEF_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FYEF_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Levi’s stress has always caused him back problems and tension headaches and he’s finally convinced by Hanji to make an appointment for a massage. He’s skeptical but books an hour with Eren anyway.
> 
> It's my first time writing about anything massage related, so please excuse any inaccuracies.

Levi glared at Hanji skeptically before being forced to look away from them when the pain caused by tension in his lower back and hips shot up, causing him to wince. Once the pain had subsided slightly, the glare was back and directed at Hanji once more.

“You know you need it, Levi,” Hanji stated as they stared at their friend with annoyance. Any sympathy they had felt for the raven had diminished over the past week of them trying to convince Levi of giving their and the doctor’s suggestion a try.

“I said I don’t like people touching me, Hanji. You know that.” Levi responded through gritted teeth as he roughly rubbed his lower back. “I will take care of it.”

“And as I said earlier, I know you don’t like being touched by people and I respect that.” Hanji insisted. “But none of the painkillers or herbal teas you drink are helping, and all the exercising you keep doing despite being told to rest isn’t helping either, but causing more harm.” They reminded. “Rather than taking care of it, you’re only making it worse. You can’t let this go on, Levi.”

Due to the nature of his job that has him lifting heavy objects all the time and putting a strain on his back and hips, Levi has suffered from heavy tension in his lower back for a while now. He had gone to the doctor about it and was told that it was due to long hours spent carrying heavy objects, coupled with excessive exercise and lack of proper rest.

He was recommended some painkillers along with some ointments to apply on his lower back to ease the pain the tension caused, but the doctor had clearly told him that the best way to remove tension was proper rest and paying a massage parlor a visit and getting all the tense areas thoroughly massaged.

But Levi, hating the thought of someone touching him, and being the workaholic that he was, had neglected to listen to his doctor until the tension had gotten bad enough to cause pain strong enough that he was barely able to think of pretty much anything else.

Here they were now, Levi sitting on the couch in Hanji’s apartment as still as possible of hopes not to aggravate his back and make the pain worse while Hanji tried to convince him to book an appointment with a masseuse, while Levi, being the stubborn asshole that he was, obviously resisted.

“Please, Levi.” Hanji pleaded, putting on their best puppy dog eyes as their gaze met Levi’s own.

Levi’s lips parted, about to refuse once again when he was startled shut as Hanji hastily smacked her palms together.

“I’ll get you that vacuum that came out last month!” Hanji promised desperately.

“Deal,” Levi replied, his pain temporarily forgotten and his eyes glinting with glee at the thought of the vacuum. He didn’t understand what made Hanji think a massage would cure him, but if going earned him that new vacuum he had been drooling over for over a month now, then he would put up with it and go.

* * *

 

That was how Levi found himself in front of the massage parlor three days later with an appointment and the knowledge that he would gain a vacuum cleaner out of this.

Levi walked into the massage parlor with his appointment slip in hand and no expectations, only for the air to be knocked out of his lungs the moment he opened the door at the sight of the gorgeous, breathtaking man on the other side.

Levi felt himself freeze in place and stare at the man, his mouth wide open and his thoughts racing with one dirty thought after the other.

‘Destroy my anus, please.’ was the first thing that crossed Levi’s mind, followed by the urge to smack and do all sorts of things to the other man’s ass once he had caught sight of it. X-rated things that should not be thought about in public for the fear of a boner which he was feeling already begin to occur within the confines of his jeans.

The man had short chocolate brown colored hair and phenomenal teal eyes that reminded Levi of both the ocean and the mountain forest he had gone hiking a year before, glowing sun-kissed skin, and muscles that spoke of regular gym visits.

Levi was so deep in his thoughts that he was only snapped out with a startle, which fortunately killed the boner that had begun forming in his pants, as he noticed the brunet walking towards him.

Levi tensed as the brunet stopped in front of him and his lips parted. “Hello, I’m Eren.” Eren introduced, pointing at his nametag. “Are you Levi by any chance?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“Yes, that would be me,” Levi replied as he handed Eren his appointment slip.

“Ah, great,” Eren replied as he took a look at the paper, nodding with a bright smile on his face. “Your appointment is with me, so please follow me this way,” Eren said, painting at a set of numbered doors before leading the way to the one numbered 104 and walking in.

“ Go ahead and get undressed and on the massage table, I will step out for a moment and will be knocking on the door to check when you are ready, so please tell me when you are.” He informed before walking out of the room and leaving Levi to get undressed in peace.

Levi took off his clothes, carefully folded each article and set them down on one of the empty chairs. Left in his boxer briefs just like he had been instructed to do during the interview he had three days ago that checked on his health and explained the process of a massage and anything he should know, he walked up to the massage table and had already laid down on top of it when he heard knocking on the door.  
“I’m done,” Levi called out.

He heard the door opening then closing, followed by a few steps that halted for a moment before continuing, and it didn’t take long before Eren was standing at Levi’s side and setting a few bottles down onto the table situated by the massage table before turning to Levi. “If at any point you feel uncomfortable during the session or it hurts, please tell me.” He said firmly. “Proper communication is important in ensuring the massage ends up being a comfortable and pleasant experience for you.”

'' Okay, I understand. " Levi replied, feeling some of the tension leave his body which surprised him as he hadn't realized he had been tensed.

" Now, to confirm, " Eren began, taking a file off the table and shuffling through it. " You scheduled for a tension relief and specific work 120 minutes long full body massage with the specific work's focus being the lower back, hips, and gluteal area, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," Levi confirmed.

"I see." Eren acknowledged simply as he wrote something down in the file before setting it down and taking one of the bottles he had brought with him before turning his attention back to Levi with a smile. "Shall we get started then?" He asked, wanting to make sure Levi was ready.

"Yes, please," Levi replied before closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles as much as he could.

Eren's smile softens as he open the bottle and poured a generous amount in unoccupied hand, setting the bottle down and spreading the oil thoroughly on to both hands, warming the oil in the process before setting his oiled palms down onto Levi's neck and kneading the muscles in broad soft and circular motions, increasing the pressure as the muscles relax, earning himself soft and quiet sighs from Levi at the ministration.

Once done with the neck, he applied more oil onto his hands before moving down to massaging the shoulder blades, repeating the same steps he had taken with the neck until the tension was completely gone.

He kept going in that manner, dictating a minimum of 5 minutes for each area before getting more oil and moving to the next.

As the message went on, the more vocal Levi grew, and by the time Eren reached Levi's lower back, Levi had already been reduced to drawn-out moans and low whimpers whenever a particularly tense area was massaged.

When Levi asked Eren to knead harder, he did, and when Levi asked him to ease up the pressure, he did.

When he began working on the lower back, Eren had to start incorporating his elbows in the massage as the tension was so deep, it required more pressure to ease up the knots, which he spent 8 minutes on before moving to another area.

By the time the 120 minutes were over and it was time for the session to end, the sexual tension was heavy in the air, they could both feel a pull towards the other, but Eren not wanting to do something that could hurt or make Levi uncomfortable, and not wanting to jeopardise his job and future.

Levi on the other hand, as much as he enjoyed having Eren’s hands on him and how good it felt, Levi wasn’t sure he wanted to give sleeping with a complete stranger a try, not to mention he didn’t think that a masseuse sleeping with someone, even more so a client, even if it was with consent, on job was a good idea, and he definitely didn’t want to do something that could hurt Eren’s future either.

So despite knowing they had turned the other on, and that they were definitely curious about and attracted to each other, they both ignored it, bid their farewells and parted ways.

 


End file.
